Clownpiece
”HE KILLED BETER!” General Information Clownpiece appeared as the Stage 5 Boss in Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom and as one of the protagonists of Visionary Fairies in Shrine, along with Sunny Milk, Star Sapphire, and Luna Child. She is Hecatia Lapislazuli's subordinate, who has instructed her to live in Gensokyo for the time being. She currently lives under the Hakurei Shrine in a replica Hell she made for herself. Other characters often refer to her as "Piece", a shortening of her name. Personality Clownpiece is similar in nature to many of the other fairies in Touhou: she is playful, mischievous, childish, and a little bit dumb. She enjoys the aesthetics of Hell, often leading to strange looks from others; however, this is because it reminds her of home. She enjoys pranking anybody she can, friends included. She often joins the Three Fairies of Light in their own schemes, pranks, and adventures, and has a little bit of a rivalry with Cirno over the title of the "strongest". Generally, she is a fun-loving person who's also a little bit ignorant of her surroundings: she's set fire to the Hakurei Shrine by accident on more than one occasion. Clownpiece is a rather random and unpredictable person. But she does have a caring side. She just wants everyone to be happy, and she doesn’t care about her own happiness. Abilities : With the flame of her torch, Clownpiece is able to drive others insane. According to herself, any human looking at the light of her torch would be unable to maintain their sanity, making her able to mess with their minds. In the Human Village, she used this ability to make villagers extremely irritable and short-tempered, attacking each other for trivial reasons. According to her, going crazy means bringing out one's true strength. : Clownpiece claims that, while this may seem like an unusual power for a nature spirit, it's nothing strange in Hell where "nature" consists mainly of the souls of the dead. The torch itself is made with the lifeforce of those that fell in Hell. : The true power of Clownpiece's flame is revealed by Eternity Larva, who recognized the power she experienced during the Four Seasons incident. The flame of the torch is able to affect the lifeforce and make it go berserk. Eternity used this power in full winter to instantly make it summer near the Hakurei Shrine, filling bare trees with leaves, and even turning some of them into palm trees. Although this completely consumed the torch's fire, she assumed it would eventually be back on its own. : Clownpiece was among the fairies exposed to Junko's abilities prior to the events of Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom, transforming her into a being of pure lifeforce whom the Lunarians could not fight without becoming permanently tainted. It's unclear whether this is still true by the time she comes to Gensokyo. Relationships Junko Junko tried to fill the moon with fairies' life forces by using her ability and Clownpiece. Hecatia Lapislazuli Clownpiece is a subordinate of Hecatia, who allows Junko to use Clownpiece in her scheme against the Lunar Capital. Cirno Clownpiece and Cirno often fight each other for the title of the strongest fairy. They’re rivals, but unlike Utsuho, Cirno only fights Clownpiece for power. Marx, Dimentio, and Jevil Clownpiece calls the three of them her brothers as a joke. None of them actually know her except for Marx. Clownpiece is likely seen as an annoyance by Marx. Flandre Scarlet Flandre and Clownpiece sometimes say that they both hang out with each other. What they do together is unknown. Nuii and Comet They both probably like Clownpiece, as they allowed her to live at the observatory with them. Nuii and Comet seem to be immune to her powers of insanity, so maybe that’s how they’re able to withstand her presence. Quotes "Kyahahahaha! Something real interesting is going on! Hey, fairies! Let's crank up the speed! It's lunatic tiiiime! Welcome to a world of madness!" "Well, I'm not gonna cry. I'm a hell fairy, right? If I had to say, I think I'd be the one making people cry, y'know? Oh, I got a good idea just now. How about I make you cry and silence you?" "Hmm. Am I really not that scary? Nah, no way. The moon's people should all be scared of my presence. Well, it's fine by me either way. Be sullied with impurity and fall to hell!" "Y'see, the light from my torch drives anyone it touches crazy. And going crazy means bringing out your true strength. I'm gonna beat you down with this tremendous power!" "Well, I was told that the people of the moon are my enemy, but I dunno about earthlings...I don't really know what's going on anymore, but I've had enough of all this. I'm tired. Can I leave yet?" "They say that a refined fairy's energy exceeds even that of a kishin. Taste the impurity of life and death that the moon's people hate so much, and let your first death send you falling into hell!" Category:Stage Five Boss Category:Neutral Category:Villains